


Battle of the Runny Noses

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: M/M, having a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jumpers get sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle of the Runny Noses

David was the first to develop the symptoms. The two Jumpers had been chasing each other around the globe for a few days, playing their version of Jumper tag. David had surprisingly (well surprising to Griffin) been in the lead until his throat became sore and he started coughing and sneezing. They had no idea where David had picked up the cold, but they had skipped out on sleeping and eating properly for some time and had been in a few cities where more severe strains of influenza had broken out along with the common cold. Given neither Jumper had flu shots - a visit even to a clinic a risk both were unwilling to take given how carefully the Paladins kept an eye out for their presence at all times - it was expected that they would occasionally come down with colds and flues if they were not taking care of themselves.

When David’s whole body started aching and he starting getting the shakes, Griffin ended the game of tag and jumped them back to David’s new flat in Paris. David looked worse by the day and Griffin made him stay in bed forcing soup and fluids into his friend for nearly two weeks. Griffin constantly grumbled about having to babysit David, but both knew it was just a cover. Griffin actually enjoyed taking care of his friend and helping him recuperate. Somewhere deep inside the paranoid hostile British jumper was a nurturing caring soul and being friends with David brought out a kinder side to Griffin that he had not experienced in years. Too many people died when he had tried helping them in his childhood and teen years, but David was another Jumper and his first friend in many years. For the most part, Griffin forced David to stay in his bedroom, bringing him whatever he needed or fancied. They watched a lot of DVDs lying together in bed, David bundled up under the covers while Griffin stretched out on top.

Finally, David was on the mend and started to get his color and appetite back – just as Griffin came down with pink eye, headaches, and a non-stop runny nose. He developed many of the same symptoms David had with his cold, except Griffin’s quickly turned more severe. They stayed at David’s place, Griffin’s lair being damp and not the best place for recuperation. Even though Griffin had extreme fatigue and exhaustion, David moved him to the couch for a few hours every day to do laundry and freshen up the spare bedroom that had become Griffin’s. Griffin took much longer to recover from the cold, nearly three weeks of feeling drained and weak, even with David’s care and pampering.

David knew Griffin was on the mend when he started making jokes, his voice still hoarse from all the coughing. Being Griffin, the very first crack he made was, “Well, when it comes to having a cold, I absolutely have you beat this time around. I’ve been suffering way more than you.” They were sitting next to each other on the couch watching some European DVD, Griffin wrapped in a flannel blanket with yet another box of tissues next to him. David laughed, poking Griffin’s shoulder, replying, “Well, I know you’re on the rebound now. Only you would make a competition out of having a cold.” Griffin turned and sneezed intentionally on David, evoking an “EW! Gross!” response. Griffin daintily wiped his nose clean with a tissue and handed over the antibacterial hand gel to his friend. And as David frantically rubbed gel all over his exposed skin, the Brit jumper snarked, “Well, when it comes to the Cold War, I’m definitely the winner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Griffin and David belong to Steven Gould and 20th Century Fox. I just play with them and return them only slightly bruised.


End file.
